Kamen Rider Kuuga: The New Legend
by Azmodan0210
Summary: Shizuka Marikawa was running away from strange monsters untill the one Kamen Rider saves her life. A crossover between Kamen Rider and HOTD. Rated M for Mature and Manly.


This is my first fanfic based on Highschool of the Dead and the infamous girl named Shizuka Marikawa falls in love with Yusuke Godai himself who is revealed to be Kuuga who fights for the sake of mankind and he is older than Shizuka in one year. Set after Kamen Rider Kuuga with N-Daguva-Zeba destroyed for good and HOTD the world saved from zombie outbreak and Koichi Shidou shot in the head and the humans were cured for real.

All of the rights belong to their respective owners. I own nothing else.

Narration by Momotaros

"I HAVE ARRIVED! Yo ladies and gentlemen. This is me Momotaros a.k.a Kamen Rider Den-O. As long as evil organization Shocker exist the warrior clad in bug themed suit is ready to defeat the evil organization. He has a sheer determination and kind heart to strike fear in Shocker's heart. He is a man who is destined to become a hero. His name is Yusuke Godai also known as Kamen Rider Kuuga. Now the show begins as the new legend of Kamen Rider Kuuga begins now. Enjoy!"

Location: Tokyo Japan

It's a peacefull megapolis in which people are living in peace. There's a one blonde woman who walks home from the school. Her name is Shizuka Marikawa and she is returning home with the smile untill suddenly a monsters appear and they are looking for a woman to kill then Shizuka is running away from them untill she found a dead end. Then Shizuka was cornered and these two monsters looked like an animals. First was a Spider Man a monster spider and Bat Man the monster bat they are working for organization called Shocker and Shizuka is scared as she is going to be killed however a sihoulette had appeared before these monsters.

This a man clad in red suit and his helmet was bug eyed. It was the legendary hero called Kamen Rider Kuuga and he doesn't approve of monsters harming an innocent woman as he made a short work out of these two with a kick and then they are exploded. Then Shizuka had thanked her savior but she never know who he is and then she continues to walk home.

(OP: "Kamen Rider Kuuga" by Masayuki Tanaka)

*Instrumental start* Lightning strikes and the Shocker Leader was sitting on his throne and song starts.

(Karappo no hoshi Jidai wo zero kara hajimeyou) It shows Yusuke Godai walking in the streets looking determined.

(Densetsu wa nurikaeru mono) It later cuts to Shizuka Marikawa looking at the window.

(Ima Accel wo toki hanate) Rei Miyamoto sees the sky with the smile on her face and Takashi Komuro relaxing during peacefull days.

(Kuuga Atsuku yomigaere) It shows monsters called Grongi the soldiers of Shocker appearing from the ground.

(Kuuga Hokori no Energy) The people looking at Grongi and running away as Grongi attack them.

(Kuuga Tsuyoku aru tame ni) Then Yusuke appears before Grongi then transforms into Kuuga and rush the monsters

(NO FEAR NO PAIN Ai no mae ni tatsu kagiri) Kuuga in his rising mighty form beats the crap out of Grongi from left to right and finishes random Grongi off with Mighty Punch.

(NO FEAR NO PAIN Osoreru mono wa nani mo nai) It shows Kuuga in his three forms Pegasus, Dragon and Titan respectively and transforms into Amazing Rising Kuuga.

(Kanzen Dokusou! Orega koete yaru!) It shows Yusuke facing Shocker Leader and they running into each other.

(Chou-Henshin! Kamen Rider Kuuga!) It shows Yusuke transforming into Rising Ultimate Kuuga and he jumps and rider kicks the screen and shatters it then Kamen Rider Kuuga: The New Legend logo appears.

(End of OP)

Chapter 1: The Legend Returns.

8:00 at night.

A woman was returning home and she was on hurry untill she saw a sihoulette of a monster and then a bat monster had appeared. It's called Gurongi and his name is Zu-Gooma-Gu then he approached a woman and then he killed her by slicing her head with his wing and then taken woman's head and drinking a lot of blood like a maniac he is.

Fujimi Highschool.

9:00 at Morning.

Everything had returned after the outbreak was over and the people were healed from virus which turned them into zombies and the life is now peacefull once again.

Shizuka is seen with her students. Those are Takashi Komuro, Saeko Busujima, Rei Miyamoto, Saya Takagi, Kohta Hirano and now an adult man named Kaoru Ichijou who is now a highschool teacher as well as current police officer.

"Ah it's so peacefull so the zombie outbreak was never happened." said Rei as she was walking alongside her friends.

"Yup! Now that Koichi Shidou is dead and the humans are healed from virus we can now live peacefully and study peacefuly am I right sempai?!" said Takashi as he pinned Saeko

"Yeah, yeah right! Now are you happy TK?!" said Busujima as Saya was laughing hilariously

"OOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Rei and Takashi are the couple how cute!" said Saya as she and Kohta had described Rei and Takashi as the couple.

"YES YES YES! Now our class awaits! Morikawa-sensei! Kaoru-sensei!" said Kohta as Kaoru had agreed.

Then the class was happy to see the everything has returned to normal as Shizuka was in her teacher outfit.

"Good morning class! Today our new teacher had appeared to teach the lessons of history of the other countries." said Shizuka as she alongside Jake had introduced a new teacher who unlike Koichi Shidou was a kind hearted man and happy go lucky guy. Then a black haired man in his teacher outfit had entered the class and the class including Takashi and his friends were amazed and he is a man in a nice suit.

"It's honor to meet you students. My name is Yusuke Godai! I will be your teacher of story." said Yusuke as he introduced himself to students as the students had cheered for a new teacher.

Then after a school Shizuka was wandering why this Yusue Godai man was so calm as he never hurts innocent.

Thus both Shizuka and Yusuke saw two bullies bullying a little girl. It was Alice Maresato and she was seen crying as two elder bullyies had stolen a little puppy from her.

Then Yusuke had approached one of the bullies who was helding a captive puppy named Zeke as he kicked the bully and had catched Zeke as the other bully was scared that Yusuke Godai was trained in martial arts, then both bullies are scared and ran away as possible.

Thus Yusuke had approached Alice and gave her puppy Zeke back and thus made her happy as he was juggling a circus ball and thus Alice is now happy to see her new future adoptive father as he is going to take care of her.

Then officially Yusuke and Shizuka were accepted as Alice's adoptive parrents which has made Shizuka happy as Yusuke was kind to people, animals and children.

7:50 at night.

Durring the peacefull walk in the park Kohta and his best friend Takashi were relaxing peacefully and then they asked each other about how did they became a zombie slayers.

"TK I have a question for ya! How did you saved the Japan from zombie outbreak and killed Kouichi Shidou shooting him in the head?!" Kohta asked as Takashi replied

"He was twice as bad as his oldman that's why and thus I shoot his head for good as well as helped the scientists to create an antitode and the humans became humans again and no longer being a zombies. And of course I remember you are deadly with fire arms am I right?" said Takashi as he and Kohta are long time friends.

Then they heard a strange sound.

"Did you hear that?" said Kohta as Takashi nodded "Indeed!" And then they seen a bat like monster. It was a grongi named Zu-Gooma-Gu and he is the first Gurongi to speak human language.

 **"SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE BITCHES!"** yelled Zu-Gooma-Gu and he looked like he did in Kamen Rider Kuuga and he was in his ultimate form. Then Takashi and Kohta are now running away from that monster as they will never fight this demon. Thus both Kohta and Takashi had found Shizuka.

"Shizuka-sensei we found you!" said Takashi as he and Kohta were scared of that monster as Shizuka asked the both

"What's going on boys?" Shizuka asked as Kohta replied "We were running away from that monster!" said Jake as he and Takashi were breathing hardly. Then SHizuka had saw Zu-Gooma-Gu and then she, Takashi and Kohta are now running away into church.

Meanwhile at police station a man in his police uniform was sitting on his place. It was Kaoru himself as he heard a call and he was talking to his assisstant Yusuke who bears Kuuga Arcle belt.

"Yusuke! We found a signal from Kohta. Gurongi had appeared!" said Kaoru as Yusuke was shrugging sarcastically "You don't say Kaoru! It looks like it's my turn now!" Then Yusuke was picked his Arcle belt, put it on his waist and is now riding toward church.

Yusuke was riding on his motorcycle called BeatChaser 2000 and it looked like it did in Kamen Rider Kuuga itself.

Then at church Shizuka, Takashi and Kohta were cornered by Zu-Gooma-Gu as he is prepared to kill them untill he got a boot into the face by Yusuke who had arrived in the nick of time.

"Well, well! Wrong move buddy!" said Yusuke as he had arrived on his motorcycle, getting of his motorcycle and cracking his fists threatenly.

"C-coach!" said Kohta as he saw Yusuke is here to help him and his friends

"Godai-sensei!" said Takashi as he is happy to see his teacher to help him

"Y-Yusuke-kun!" said Shizuka as she is happy to see Yusuke but she noticed a strange belt on Yusuke's waist and it's called Arcle Driver and the stone inside Arcle is called Amadam.

Kaoru was wearing his usual casual clothing consisting of his grey shirt, black jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves in addition to his belt Arcle.

(cue ost: Rising Your Power To Gold -Instrumental-)

"I don't want to see everyone with tears. I want them to smile. So take a good look at my HENSHIN!" said Yusuke as he posed for a transformation and he transforms into Kuuga mighty form and here comes the Kamen Rider Kuuga and he looked like he did in Kamen Rider Kuuga original series.

 ** _"Born in light the radiant dragon fang. Smashing demons into dust! Kamen Rider Kuuga! Ready to fight!"_** said Kuuga as he introduced himself to Zu-Gooma-Gu

 **"You gonna pay for that Kuuga!"** said Zu-Gooma-Gu as he perpared his fighting stance and then he tried to punch Kuuga but it has no effect

 **"Wha-WHAT THE HELL?!"** Zu-Gooma-Gu was confused as Shizuka was knew Kaoru was Kuuga who saved her from two Shocker monsters.

Then Kuuga had punched Zu-Gooma-Gu in the face sending him flying out of church. Then Kuuga had recieved a help from Saya and Kaoru who came into fight.

"Godai-sensei catch!" said Saya as she thrown a rod to Kuuga as he catched the rod and his rod changed into Dragon Rod thus accessing his first form called Dragon Kuuga thus Kuuga had thrusted the Dragon Rod into Zu-Gooma-Gu hitting him in the face and then Kuuga had kicked him in the face ready for a final strike.

 _ **"DRAGON SPLASH!"**_ yelled Kuuga as he tossed his rod into Zu-Gooma-Gu damaging him and then Kuuga had changed back into his Mighty form and then he performed a Rider Kick and then Kuuga had jumped high and shouted his next move.

 _ **"MIGHTY RIDER KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!"**_ yelled Kuuga as he kicked Zu-Gooma-Gu in the torso finishing him off.

 **"GYAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Shocker army! BANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"** yelled Zu-Gooma-Gu and exploded into bloody shower and boom.

(Ost end)

Then Kuuga had changed back and thus Yusuke was revealed as Kuuga thus rather than scaring Shizuka it made her happy and thus they began a relationship with each other. Then standing on his motorcycle Kaoru knew that battle against Shocker has just begun.

(End of Chapter 1)

(ED: "Kokoro Tsunagu Ai" by BYUE)

(Kuuga is riding on his BeatChaser 2000 with Shizuka holding his back)

Doko made mo tsutsuku aozora ni

Namida koboreru toki

Itsuka aishi atta hibi ni

Itsuka yasashikatta hibi ni

Furikaeru deshou

Tomari ki no nai unabara ni

Hane wo hirogeyou

Donna kaze mo koete yuku

Donna nami mo koete yuku

Tori tachi no youni

Doushite mina yuuki made

Tebanashite shimau no darou

Tsuyoku tsuyoku anna ni mo nigiri shimeta yubi wo

Kowasanaide… Hanasanaide

Kokoro tsunagu ai wo

Kowasanaide… Hanasanaide

Kokoro tsunagu yume wo

Hito wa dare mo kizutsukeai

Hito wa dare mo nikumu tame ni

Deattan janai sa

(Instrumental of Kamen Rider Kuuga plays)

Next time on Kamen Rider Kuuga: The New Legend.

Yusuke investigates a spider like gurongi killing a people.

Yusuke-"No doubt it's Shocker's work!"

Meanwhils a new Gurongi appears.

Zu-Gumun-Ba- **"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Welcome to prime time suckers!"**

Can Kuuga destroy this monster for good?

Find out in chapter 2: The Psychotic Spider.

Yusuke-"CHOU HENSHIN!"

Yep guys you look surprised! This is my first Kamen Rider fanfic based on Kamen Rider and Highschool Of The Dead now Yusuke Godai is back to fight evil organization called Shocker and Shocker's elite soldiers called Gurongi. Now only positive reviews please!


End file.
